Artefakty
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Tylko ktoś taki jak Jack mógł włamać się do jej domu.
1. Antyki

**Od tłumaczki:** Opowiadanie jest częścią serii Artefakty, która jeszcze nie jest zakończona w oryginale. Seria ma obecnie pięć części, każda z nich jest osobnym opowiadaniem i mogą istnieć samodzielnie, chociaż oczywiście jeśli ktoś je czyta w kolejności wyłapuje więcej niuansów i odniesień.  
Jeśli ktoś zna angielski, sugeruję skomentowanie oryginału, bo może to spowoduje pojawienie się niedługo nowych części. Rzecz jasna prawdopodobnie ucieszy to również Autorkę, a ona zasługuje na komentarze bardziej niż ja.

Oryginał tu: Antiquities by Gryphonrhi na AO3

 **Antyki**

Poczucie samotności i tak obudziłoby ją w ciągu najbliższej godziny, ale to migające na nocnym stoliku czerwone światełko i ledwie dosłyszalny dzwonek wyrwały ją ze snu, informując o intruzie w domu. Nie wyczuła obecności innego nieśmiertelnego, a Luther był martwy – _jak Garnet, jak John, jak..._ – nie, nie będzie o tym myślała! Już całkiem rozbudzona, wstała z łóżka i założyła szlafrok, bo był ciemny, a jej skóra nie.

Zeszła po schodach nie zapalając światła, a jej bose stopy poruszały się bezszelestnie po dywanie. Za plecami trzymała szablę. Ciemności pokoju gościnnego zakłócało niebieskie światło przesuwające się po półkach z jednego przedmiotu na drugi, aż wreszcie zatrzymało się na płytce z brązu, starszej niż ona sama. Ktoś westchnął z satysfakcją i wyłączył latarkę.

Wyciągnęła rękę i włączyła światło.

Intruz był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a jego czarne ubranie wyglądało na nowe i wystarczająco nowoczesne, aby nie było mu zimno podczas ulewy, która szalała na zewnątrz. Mokra, również czarna czapka wskazywała, że stamtąd przyszedł. Spod czapki wystawały krótkie, siwe włosy, mocno kontrastujące z opaloną skórą. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy sugerowały, że często się uśmiechał, chociaż w tym momencie nie miał powodu do śmiechu. Silne ręce, kompetentne, były nazbyt przywykłe do broni, którą miał w kaburze na biodrze.

Przyjrzała się dokładniej tej broni, podczas gdy on przyjrzał się jej. Kiedy nie sięgnął po pistolet, skinęła głową i pozwoliła mu zobaczyć, co sama trzymała w dłoni za plecami.

– To mój dom, a ta płytka też jest moja.

– Wiem. Jest mi poniekąd potrzebna. – Ledwo wyczuwalny sarkazm jej nie zaskoczył, za to szczerość tak. Amerykanin, prawdopodobnie gdzieś ze środkowego zachodu, ale jego akcent był słaby i mylący. Może oglądał dużo filmów i seriali, a może tylko chciał, żeby tak myślano. Nie zamierzała niedoceniać inteligencji, która kryła się za takim spojrzeniem.

– Jest ci potrzebna? Do czego? – Zatrzymała się na ostatnim stopniu i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała obserwując jego reakcje. – Zjawiasz się w moim domu, w stroju niewiadomo skąd i z bronią, którą nie tak łatwo zdobyć w Anglii, chociaż nie jest to niemożliwe, z amerykańskim akcentem i sposobem bycia i potrzebujesz płytki Grahama, której składu nawet Juan nie potrafił wyjaśnić. – Te słowa wywołały ledwie zauważalne drgnienie jego pełnej sceptycyzmu twarzy, więc kontynuowała, powoli i ostrożnie. – Płytki, której odmówiłam sprzedać miesiąc temu. A ty wchodzisz do mojego domu, uzbrojony, bez autoryzacji i bez wsparcia, albo z bardzo zdyscyplinowanym wsparciem, jako że jeszcze mnie nie zaatakowali chociażby nawet środkiem usypiającym.

Nadal nie sięgnął ani po pistolet, ani po płytkę ani nawet nie sprawiał wrażenia, że mógłby jej zagrozić, więc kiwnęła głową i zaoferowała:

– Chodź na górę, jeśli chcesz szansy, aby ją pożyczyć.

– Szansy? – Teraz się uśmiechnął, chociaż wcale nie zuchwało czy sugestywnie. Jeśli już, to z wdzięcznością.

Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, tak po prostu, chociaż nie śmiała się od śmierci Johna i nie wiedziała czy powinna się cieszyć, że ta rana zaczęła się zabliźniać, czy żałować, że wspomnienia o nim coraz bardziej bladły.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę od razu odmówić. – Odsunęła się i wskazała w stronę schodów.

Spojrzał na jej miecz z podziwem.

– Ciekaw jestem, co wybierasz, kiedy walczysz na noże.

I znowu się uśmiechnęła. – Zdziwiłbyś się.

– Może. – Wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do niej. Weszli na górę w ciszy, która wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem kiwając głową z aprobatą, kiedy mijali niektóre dzieła, a raz na widok zielonego ludzika wyrytego w drewnianej belce ukrytej w cieniu.

Ona sama szła tak samo bezszelestnie jak wcześniej schodziła, opierając wolną dłoń na starych kamieniach, z których wybudowano ściany.

– Jestem Rebecca.

Spojrzał na nią, starając się nie uśmiechnąć – na to był zbyt dobrze wychowany.

– Wiem – powiedział.

Za to ona nie miała takich oporów i roześmiała się.

– Mogę sama wymyślić ci jakieś imię, jeśli będę musiała, bo nie zamierzam zwracać się do uzbrojonego mężczyzny: hej ty!

– Dlaczego nie? Przecież masz miecz. – Tym razem się roześmiał, jakby miał piętnaście lat mniej niż wskazywały jego twarz i włosy. – Imię, co? Jasne, niech będzie Neil.

Odemknęła drzwi do sali treningowej, przysłaniając jednym ramieniem panel z klawiaturą.

– Spróbuję wyrównać nasze szanse. – Włączyła światło i podeszła do ściany, gdzie trzymała zamknięte miecze. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Chyba... tak, spróbuj ten. – Sięgnęła po jeden z nich i odepchnęła wspomnienia o tym, kto go zrobił, o tym, kto go nosił, i o ukochanym, który przyniósł jej go z powrotem po śmierci jej uczennicy.

Neil wziął od niej miecz i zapytał: – Dla kogo to?

– Dla ciebie – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. Odwiesiła szablę odruchowo, nawet nie patrząc na gwoździe, które przed laty sama wbiła do ściany i sięgnęła po inny miecz. – Ćwiczyłam szablą przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. W ten sposób nie będziesz od razu na straconej pozycji.

– Chcesz, żebym się z tobą pojedynkował? – Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. – Mógłbym cię po prostu zastrzelić.

– Tak – przyznała poważnie, obserwując mowę jego ciała. – Mógłbyś. Czy tak wybierzesz?

Uniósł jedną brew a potem wzruszył ramionami z rozbawioną rezygnacją i odpiął kaburę, po czym powiesił ją – tak jak swoją kurtkę – na gwoździu po drugiej stronie drzwi. Nie była pewna, czy go od razu zauważył, czy po prostu założył, że tam były. Zdjął mokrą czapkę, odsłaniając zwichrzone i równie mokre włosy, i zawiesił ją na kaburze.

– Ostatnie kilka miesięcy, tak?

Kiwnęła głową, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że próbował się nie śmiać z tego, że miała zamiar zmierzyć się z nim w szlafroku.

– Tak. Powiesz mi dlaczego potrzebujesz płytki Grahama? – Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ktoś mógłby jej chcieć, a już na pewno dlaczego miałby się do niej włamywać tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Ramirez zawsze powtarzał, że to arcydzieło metalurgiczne, ale twierdził również, że wyrzeźbiona na niej historia napisana była perfekcyjnym egipskim, ale nie miała żadnego sensu.

Neil odwiesił pochwę miecza obok kabury i zamachnął się kilka razy, starając się oswoić z ciężarem i długością ostrza.

– Nie jest tępy – zauważył.

– Nie nazwałabym go też ostrym – odrzekła cicho, napinając łydki i stopy w oczekiwaniu aż on skończy. – Dawno nie widział osełki.

– Więc kim jest ten Graham? – Neil uniósł wreszcie miecz i stanął naprzeciwko niej.

– Przyjacielem, do którego ta płytka należała przede mną – odpowiedziała i też uniosła miecz. Przyglądał się jej ramieniu i dłoni, naśladując ją i dostosowując się do jej pozycji, aby lepiej móc się przed nią obronić. Jak się obronić przed jego własnym mieczem zamierzała go nauczyć za moment.

Okrążyła go powoli, stąpając gołymi stopami po dębowej podłodze. Po południowej stronie pokoju gałęzie drzewa – nadal jeszcze czekające na wiosnę – skrobały o szybę wskazując, że wiatr się wzmógł. Do ich rytmu dostosowała uderzenia swojego miecza o jego ostrze. Raz z jednej strony, raz z drugiej.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, ale nie cofnął ostrza, trzymając je mocno, chociaż jego tors był poza jej zasięgiem. Nie poruszył się, przewartościowując swoją ocenę o niej, po czym wrócił na poprzednie miejsce.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego jest nam potrzebna. – To jego głos powiedział jej, że przykro mu z tego powodu, chociaż jego słowa na to nie wskazywały, a wzruszenie ramion tylko wzmogło wrażenie.

Zmieniła kierunek, w którym go okrążała, a on poszedł za jej przykładem, trzymając ją na odległość ramion. Zaatakował pierwszy, ale raczej żeby ją sprawdzić, niż jako dywersję. Zablokowała go łatwo i dała mu moment, aby w pełni odczuł to uderzenie i oswoił się z tym jak reagowały jego ramię i nadgarstek – by rozpoznał poprawne ułożenie pozycji – po czym go odepchnęła. Był od niej silniejszy, ale znała swe ciało wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć jak wykorzystać swoje atuty.

Tym razem ona natarła – dokładnie odzwierciedlając jego poprzednie ruchy – a on instynktownie zablokował ją tak jak mu pokazała. Atakowała go raz za razem, dostatecznie powoli by miał szansę się obronić i dość precyzyjnie by wystarczył mu poziom początkujący dla szermierzy. Kiedy spojrzała mu w twarz zobaczyła, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jednocześnie go uczyła i sprawdzała. Z tego jak unosił lewą rękę by wzmóc uderzenie i z jaką łatwością uczył się nowych rzeczy wywnioskowała, że nie walczył w taki sposób po raz pierwszy.

Przyspieszył tempa, nadal ją obchodząc ze zwinnością, która przeczyła siwym włosom, oddychając miarowo i nie męcząc ramienia. I chociaż ich ruchy stały się szybsze, nie atakował silniej, chociaż odważał się na więcej sprawdzając, co ona zrobi. I znowu spojrzała mu w twarz. Uśmiechał się dla samej przyjemności forsowania nie tylko ciała, ale i umysłu. Dla samej przyjemności, która płynęła z ich niespodziewanego starcia. I sama się roześmiała, bo mogła w tę ciemną i zbyt cichą noc uczyć czegoś, co tak bardzo kochała.

Też się roześmiał i ponownie przyspieszył tempa. Nie walczył żeby zabić, ale i nie starał się hamować. Jeszcze nie potrafił planować sekwencji uderzeń, ale jego instynkt i refleks wystarczały: kiedy opuszczała ostrze, zamiast po prostu trzymać ją z dale od siebie, wykorzystywał to aby samemu zaatakować.

Uderzenia miecza o miecz były coraz szybsze i musiała się coraz bardziej koncentrować, aby nie polała się krew. Spodziewała się, że będzie silny i szybki, ale nie spodziewała się, że będzie również rycerski i ostrożny. Tak samo jak nie spodziewała się braku szowinizmu. Była pewna, że spędził lata walcząc ramię w ramię z kobietami. Nie lekceważył jej szybkości czy sprytu nawet, kiedy dawała mu możliwość wpaść w takie pułapki.

Jej szlafrok miał rozcięty rękaw, ale nawet nie drgnęła i nie zawahała się. Jego ubranie pozostało nietknięte, bo było zbyt obcisłe, aby próbowała takich chwytów z mieczem. Inna sprawa gdyby walczyli sztyletami. Ponownie przyspieszyła, ale tym razem się odsunął. Zatrzymała się, kiedy uniósł ostrze, zastanawiając się gdzie nauczył się gestu oznaczającego przerwę.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Jeśli będziemy kontynuować, jedno z nas skończy z obrażeniami, a nie wydaje mi się żeby to było twoim zamiarem.

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, nadal się uśmiechając.

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Też się uśmiechnął.

– Oboje wiemy, że mogłaś mnie wypatroszyć jak indyka na Boże Narodzenie, ale już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Dzięki!

Kiwnęła głową, unosząc spocone włosy z karku i delektując się chłodnym powietrzem.

– Sam mogłeś mnie zastrzelić, połamać mi nogi, albo rzucić na drugą stronę pokoju. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Neil oparł miecz na ramieniu.

– A ty mogłaś zejść na dół z pistoletem lub po prostu wezwać policję. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś?

– Lubię sama rozprawiać się z intruzami – powiedziała poważnie. – To mój dom i moja odpowiedzialność. Tak samo jak ta płytka. – Westchnęła i dodała: – Nie wiem, po co jej potrzebujesz, ale możesz ją pożyczyć.

– Dlatego, że przestałem? – zapytał, ocierając pot z czoła. Z jego głosu wyczytała, że nie wierzył, że to tak proste. Rzeczywiście był ciekawy.

Więc mu powiedziała.

– Dlatego kim jesteś i dlatego kim udowodniłeś, że jesteś. Przynieś ją z powrotem jak będziesz mógł, kiedy ty i twoi, kimkolwiek są ci 'my', skończycie ją potrzebować. Oddaj ją mi lub moim spadkobiercom.

– Tak po prostu? – Nie próbował się sprzeczać, wyglądał jakby jej odpowiedź rzeczywiście miała dla niego sens. Rozejrzał się i zapytał: – Czym je wyczyścimy?

Takiego pytania się nie spodziewała.

– Słucham?

– To broń – powiedział. – Używaliśmy jej, więc ją wyczyścimy, naostrzymy... sama powiedziałaś, że dawno ich nie używano... i odłożymy z powrotem. Tak samo jak płytkę. Oddamy ją, kiedy będziemy mogli. Nie mogę obiecać, że to będzie niedługo.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Nie oczekuję, że będzie. – Poszła po torbę z olejem, kamieniami do ostrzy i ze strzępami materiału do czyszczenia. Machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi i poszła za nim. Zdążył już założyć kurtkę i czapkę, a miecz i kaburę niósł w rękach. Kiedy wyszli z pokoju treningowego, zatrzasnęła drzwi nogą i ruszyła za nim po schodach w dół.

Położyła plecak na stole, na wczorajszym egzemplarzu Timesa.

– Zajmę się tym, Neil. Twoje wsparcie na pewno się niepokoi, szczególnie jeśli mają widok na pokój na strychu.

– Dałem im znać, że to trochę potrwa. Sytuacja opanowana. – Neil wzruszył ramionami.

Przyjrzała mu się w ciszy, po czym uśmiechnęła się. – To niezbyt mądre udzielać takiej informacji potencjalnej szalonej morderczyni.

– Gdybyś była szaloną morderczynią, dawno bym się wykrwawił – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Masz kawę?

Też się roześmiała.

– Zabieraj płytkę i nie ma cię. Jak wrócisz pachnąc świeżą kawą, podczas gdy twoje wsparcie marzło w tym deszczu, to zdecydowanie będziesz zasługiwał na wykrwawienie. Poza tym nie mam więcej kubków, żeby im wysłać z termosem. Przykro mi.

Kiwnął głową, położył swój miecz na stole i zajął się tym, po co w pierwszej kolejności przyszedł, ale dobry humor go nie opuścił. Rebecca przypuszczała, że praca z nim obejmowała mnóstwo śmiechu, prawdopodobnie w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. – Za płytkę i za trening.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odrzekła, starając się zachować powagę, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była w tak samo dobrym humorze jak on. Znowu czuła, że żyje. W jego uśmiechu rozpoznała _joie de vivre_ John'a. Był tak samo inteligentny i emanował dobrocią, jakże różną od jej zmarłego męża, ale tak samo rozgrzewającą chłód dookoła niej. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo było jej zimno.

Poprowadziła go do półki, a potem do wyjścia. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy zatrzymał się w drzwiach nie po to, by jej podziękować.

– Przykro mi z powodu twojego męża – powiedział po prostu.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, że odgadł jej myśli.

– Nie chodzi tylko o John'a, ale i... o przyjaciółkę, którą znałam od wieków. Stracić ich oboje w tym samym czasie... Dziękuję, że mnie obudziłeś.

Dla niej emocje, które rozpalił w nim ich sparing spowodowały, że mrok i ciemność nocy za nim jeszcze bardziej kontrastowały z emanującym od niego światłem.

– Każdy chciałby się obudzić z takiego koszmaru – powiedział po prostu. – Uznaj to za zapłatę za pożyczkę.

Odpłaciła mu za uprzejmość nie pytając, jak rozpoznał jej uczucia.

– Już się przebudziłam i za to jestem wdzięczna. Teraz już idź, twój zespół będzie się martwił.

– Jeszcze się tu nie zjawili – zauważył, maskując ironią prawdziwe uczucia. Skinął głową na pożegnanie i niedługo później zniknął w ciemnościach, zabierając ze sobą płytkę, pozostawiając tylko deszcz i wiatr.

Kiedy wzeszło słońce, Rebecca przywitała je filiżanką herbaty, podczas gdy wszystkie miecze w domu były oczyszczone i ostre.

 **KONIEC**

 **Od Autorki:** Przyjaciółka, o której mówiła Rebecca to Amanda. Kiedy tworzyłam tę alternatywną rzeczywistość i Rebecca przeżyła starcie z Lutherem, moja podświadomość nalegała, by nie tylko John, ale również Amanda zginęła. Wcale mi się nie podobało opisywanie tego.  
Zaś opisywanie walki Jacka z Rebeccą dla odmiany podobało mi się bardzo, tak samo jak ich potyczki słowne. Nie wiem dlaczego SGC potrzebuje tej płytki, ale wiem, że zawiera ona stop naquadah i to cud, że Ramirez nie wysadził połowy Aleksandrii, starając się sprawdzić z czego to jest zrobione. Rebecca Horne w czasie tej historii ma 3300 lat, Graham Ashe był około sto lat młodszy. Nie wiem jak długo miała tę płytkę, ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby miała to ze dwa tysiące lat.  
Tydzień później zjawił się u niej posłaniec z nowym szlafrokiem, w zamian za ten, który zniszczył Jack. Nie było żadnej wiadomości.


	2. Sygnał

Po trzech tysiącach lat Rebecca nauczyła się jak rozpoznawać potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Nauczyła się również jak prosić o pomoc.

 **Sygnał**

Obudziła się przed świtem, uświadamiając sobie, że zrzuciła kołdrę na podłogę, a prześcieradło miała zwinięte w kłębek wokół stóp. W tym momencie jednak bardziej interesowało ją dlaczego piramida z jej snu miała szczyt z kamienia księżycowego i dlaczego jej poprzedni właściciel trzymał chusteczkę między tym kamieniem, a resztą piramidy.

W jej śnie piramida nie lśniła jak miedź lub wypolerowany brąz. Metal mienił się odcieniami czerwonego złota i matowego brązu, ale miał w sobie jeszcze jakiś osobliwy blask. Ten typ metalu widziała tylko raz zanim jej się tej nocy przyśnił.

Usiada i przeciągnęła się, napinając ręce i przyglądając im się uważnie. Jak zwykle rany, których doznała poprzedniego wieczoru już się zagoiły; nawet głębokie cięcie, które rozdarło jej mięśnie. Nie zauważyła krwi na prześcieradle, ale i tak sprawdziła jeszcze raz.

Wyplątała się z pościeli i wstała, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zimno ani na to, że była naga. Ten sen zmienił jej priorytety na kolejny dzień, a może i na dwa tygodnie. Prysznic, śniadanie, a potem musiała się dowiedzieć gdzie mieszkał ten, który ją wyzwał i zabrać piramidę zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.

Przynajmniej jego Quickenning nie wydawał się zbyt inteligentny, ani nawet zbyt wścibski, żeby nieśmiertelny próbował sam analizować ten metal. Nie tak jak Ramirez.

* * *

Wiele lat temu nauczyła się (odepchnęła pozostałe wspomnienia o Amandzie, bo nadal zbyt bolały), że cała sztuka sukcesu nielegalnych działań polega na tym, by wyglądać jakby było się na właściwym miejscu i by wcześniej się przygotować. Jeśli miała klucz, walizkę i imię lokatora, wtedy na pewno nie próbowała się włamywać, prawda? Z pewnością została zaproszona.

Kiedy tylko przestąpiła próg, od razu skrzywiła się czując ostry zapach chemikaliów, a mimo to poczuła ulgę, że nie trafiła akurat na sprzątaczkę, która z pewnością od dawna oczekiwała wypłaty.

Wilhelm Fiarellei nie był ani najwybitniejszym umysłem ani najzręczniejszym szermierzem, ale nie był też całkiem niekompetentny. Był szybki i utalentowany i może nawet by wygrał, gdyby wybrał dla siebie lżejszą broń, ale Rebecca wykorzystała jego nieuchronne zmęczenie, kiedy wytrwale próbował blokować jej uderzenia.

Kiedy rozejrzała się po tym klinicznie czystym i bardzo pustym apartamencie zastanawiała się, czy aby Quickenning jego ostatniej ofiary nie spowodował, że wybrał inny rodzaj miecza, czy też zawsze starał się próbować czegoś nowego wyzywając przeciwnika, którego uważał za słabszego. Tak, czy siak, nie zawsze nazywał się Wilhelm, do tego sama doszła. I zaczęła się obawiać, że to nie był jego jedyny adres zamieszkania.

* * *

Lot z Londynu do Stanów pozwolił jej zapoznać się ze stanem jego rachunków i z niedowierzaniem kręciła głową nad jego pomysłem na szyfry. Używał zwykłej zamiany liter i alfabetu rosyjskiego. Więcej problemów miała z literówkami niż z tłumaczeniem.

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że miał obsesję w kwestii organizacji. Jego księgi rachunkowe zawierały szczegółowe notatki dotyczące tego gdzie trzymał swoje zbiory, kiedy mijały terminy płacenia rachunków, które rachunki bankowe je obsługiwały i który plik, na którym laptopie zawierał informacje ot tym, gdzie miał ukryte swoje skarby.

Zła wiadomość była taka, że jego zbiory były tak ogromne, że można by go nazwać kolekcjonerem wszechczasów, gdyby oczywiście zdobył je legalnie.

Jeszcze gorsza wiadomość była taka, że musiała odwoływać się do pomocy nie całkiem zasymilowanego Quickenningu Wilhelma, żeby znaleźć hasła do pozabezpieczanych arkuszy kalkulacyjnych i zdjęć. Z drugiej strony lepsze to niż jeżdżenie po całym świecie i szukanie na oślep.

Trzy godziny lotu nad Atlantykiem spędziła 'śpiąc'. Zamiast jednak całkiem pogrążyć się we śnie, medytując zagłębiła się we wspomnieniach, które powoli odchodziły w niebyt. Broniła się przed przejęciem obcych nawyków, jednocześnie starając się zrozumieć znaczenie myśli, co nie było łatwym i szybkim procesem. Samolot nadawał się do tego idealnie – rytmiczne pulsowanie silników wprowadzało w trans, ale i utrzymywało przy rzeczywistości, pozwalając stopniowo zagłębiać się we własnym umyśle. Delikatnie przebiła się przez warstwy otaczające wspomnienia Wilhelma, rozdzielając je jakby były jej ulubionym wypiekiem i starała się odgadnąć ilość czekolady, jaką kucharz wypełnił wypiek.

Musiała się bardzo skoncentrować, by bez obawy przedzierać się przez to, czym dawniej był Wilhelm. To napotykała na jakąś obsesje (nigdy nie był kochankiem, nigdy nikt go nie dotykał, bo jego potrzeba porządku powodowała, że wzdrygał się na samą myśl o dotyku), to na jakiś uraz (zbyt powolny i wystudiowany, by można go było nazwać morderstwem), to na jakąś namiastkę ojca (zbyt uważnego i namacalnego, by był jedynie rodzicem, ale stopniowego i ulotnego by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi i nie wierzył w implikacje), to na jakiegoś artystę, którego precyzja i forma prawie uspokajała.

Stewardessa nadal trzymała dłoń na jej ramieniu, od razu przepraszając, kiedy Rebecca wynurzyła się ze wspomnień.

– Przepraszam, ale płakała pani...

Rebecca kiwnęła głową, starając się stłumić mdłości, by jej wyraz twarzy nie został źle zinterpretowany.

– Tak, przypuszczam, że płakałam. Przepraszam, czy kogoś obudziłam?

Napiła się kawy po irlandzku, żeby się obudzić i uspokoić skołatane nerwy i zapisała wszystkie nazwiska i hasła na chusteczce, zanim całkiem się rozwiały w jej pamięci i ponownie zanurzyła się w poszukiwaniu czekolady.

* * *

– Pani Horne, oboje wiemy, że byłbym spalony w tym biznesie gdybym ujawniał nazwiska. – Val Whidbey z wrodzoną sobie uprzejmością zamaskował niechęć do urażenia jej i determinację aby chronić swoje źródła. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego firma znana była nie tylko z jakości usług ale i z dyskrecji.

– Val, użyłeś mojego nazwiska. Kiedy próbowałeś mnie przekonać, żebym sprzedała ci płytkę Ashe'a, byłam Rebeccą – powiedziała oschle.

Usłyszała jak zaciąga się papierosem. – Czysta uprzejmość.

– Nie oczekuję od ciebie nazwisk, Val. – Zdążyła spiłować jeden paznokieć zanim nadeszła nieuchronna riposta. Starała się by jej głos nie wydawał się tak zmęczony i zniecierpliwiony jak zmęczona i zniecierpliwiona ona rzeczywiście była. Koszt rozmowy międzynarodowej był wystarczająco duży, żeby jeszcze do tego dodawać koszty okazania słabości.

– Nie? Hm, w takim razie czego pani oczekuje, pani Horne? – Teraz wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany i nie tak antagonistyczny jak przed chwilą.

– Zakładając, że ma pan jeszcze namiary na kupca, panie Whidbey, proszę, żeby pan się z nim skontaktował, dał mu mój adres email i poprosił, żeby do mnie napisał – powiedziała i dodała łagodnie. – Nie chcę ani nazwiska ani numeru telefonu. I jako, że teraz już ponownie mówimy sobie po nazwisku, to będzie również koniec naszej współpracy.

– Więc mogę wykonać telefon albo nigdy więcej nie mieć szansy zakupu tej zbroi? – Nie owijał w bawełnę, bo sam przywykły był do twardych negocjacji. I nie złościł się. Jeszcze.

Odłożyła pilnik i zerknęła na zegar. Musiała wyjść w ciągu czterech minut, żeby zdążyć na śniadanie do restauracji. – Zadzwoni pan i będzie pan miał pierwszeństwo, daję panu słowo.

Nie odezwał się dopóki nie udowodniła mu, że sama pierwsza nie przerwie ciszy. – I oczywiście nie zamierza mi pani wyjaśnić, o co chodzi ani nie dostanę prowizji za pośrednictwo, jeśli pani to sprzeda?

– Nie sprzedam – skorygowała. – Jeśli już, to jedynie wypożyczę. I odkryłam ostatnio, że mam nieużywane rzeźbione kryształy. Byłby pan zainteresowany obsługą tej transakcji? To dzieło Louisa Vaupela, z wyrzeźbioną sceną polowania.

Tym razem pauza była krótsza, po czym on się roześmiał. - Nigdy nie zagram z panią w brydża, pani Horne, bo gra pani, prawda?

Też się uśmiechnęła. – Grywałam. I chyba nadal to robię. Jak pan będzie potrzebował partnera, proszę zadzwonić.

– Z pewnością to zrobię – powiedział rozbawiony. – I, proszę, jestem Val. Zadzwonię, ale nie mogę obiecać, że oni oddzwonią. Wyjaśnię im, że znalazłaś coś, co mogłoby ich zainteresować. Czy to wystarczy?

– Zdecydowanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie chowasz urazy, Val.

– Ani trochę, Rebecco. Życzę udanego popołudnia.

– Nawzajem. – Pozwoliła mu pierwszemu odłożyć słuchawkę i nie powiedziała mu, że obecnie znajdowała się sześć stref czasowych od niego i że właśnie zaczęła kolejny długi dzień, który może spędzi na oddzielaniu złota od świecidełek i drewna od próchna. A już na pewno nie powiedziała mu o dwóch mężczyznach, którzy jej pomagali jej z tym zadaniem, ale nawet gdyby któryś z nich zdecydował się na powrót do Anglii, może ich sobie przestawi, już chociażby z samej ciekawości, co zrobiłby Val – flirtował, czy uciekł.

* * *

Trzy popołudnia później Rebecca opuściła jeden z magazynów w centrum Chicago, w którym bałagan zaczynał przypominać porządek i zmrużyła oczy przed światłem, już samo segregowanie świecidełek, pamiątek i skarbów Fiarelliego powodowało u niej ból głowy. Tym większy, że przebywanie w pobliżu tych rzeczy i próby zrozumienia dlaczego właśnie w taki sposób je poukładał utrudniało jej poradzenie sobie z jego Quickenningiem.

W efekcie tego wszystkiego siedziała teraz w jednej z restauracji w Chicago, pijąc silniejszą niż zamierzała herbatę z dużego kubka i miała nadzieję, że jej kontakt nie zwróci uwagi na cienie pod oczami tak jak zrobili to jej przyjaciele. Musiała dwa razy poprosić o przysługę podczas porządkowania magazynu: o jedną pewnego nieśmiertelnego z większą wiedzą na temat antyków niż jej, a o drugą kogoś, kogo ciągnęło do władzy i polityki i kto wiedział gdzie łapówka pomoże załatwić sprawę tego koszmarnego przedmiotu bez zbędnych pytań.

Przysługa, o którą w głębi serca prosiła dotyczyła jednak tego, że powiedziała im kiedy i gdzie miała zamiar spotkać się z nieznanym przedstawicielem agencji rządowej, która próbowała dokonać międzynarodowej kradzieży. I kiedy _powinna_ wrócić.

Czego musiała wysłuchać zanim przyszła do tej kawiarni to już inna sprawa, a ich słowa były równie zimne jak wiatr nad Jeziorem Michigan. Podejrzewała, że wcale nie udało jej się wygrać tej potyczki słownej, bo zdaje się wyszła zanim doszli do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków. Jak zresztą zazwyczaj, kiedy o tych dwóch chodziło.

Zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie myśleć o ich argumentacji, kiedy dzwonek nad drzwiami wejściowymi do kawiarni zadzwonił i do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna, a z nim powiew zimnego wiatru. Chłodne powietrze spowodowało, że wypieki zapachniały jeszcze bardziej kusząco. Rebecca przyjrzała mu się uważnie, tak samo jak przyglądała się każdemu gościowi, który wszedł w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny i uznała, że to prawdopodobnie on. Ale musiała przyznać, że tak samo pomyślała o jednym z barmanów.

Mężczyzna był łysy, zaokrąglony i emanował takim samym skupieniem co jej gość 'Neil'. I jak Neil rozejrzał się uważnie po wnętrzu, zapamiętując ludzi, układ mebli, drzwi i okien i ich wzajemne położenia, zanim podszedł do baru by złożyć zamówienie. Miał na sobie spodnie i sweter zamiast munduru, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nawykły był do dowodzenia.

Zapłacił i ruszył prosto w jej stronę, niosąc dużą filiżankę kawy w jednej ręce i talerz w drugiej. I znowu jego ruchy wskazywały, że przyzwyczajony był do marszu. Oficer wojskowy – zadecydowała. Nie była pewna branży armii, ale z pewnością był wysoki stopniem, jeśli sądzić po autorytecie, który wokół siebie rozsiewał.

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się na powitanie widząc, że na talerzu niósł dwa różne ciastka i dwa widelce. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wcale nie miał na to spotkanie ochoty, mówiło to samo za siebie.

Zatrzymał się kilka stóp od niej i kiwnął uprzejmie głową.

– Pani Horne, miło mi panią poznać. Czy ma pani ochotę na coś słodkiego?

– Osobiście wolę wypieki – przyznała. – Ale ciastka tutaj są warte grzechu. – Uśmiechnęła się, trzymając ręce na widoku. – Przykro mi, że nalegałam na tak szybkie spotkanie, sir, ale mam nadzieję, że to miejsce jest wystarczająco publiczne i neutralne.

– Zdecydowanie jest, madame. – Położył talerz na stole i przysunął jej krzesło, żeby mogła usiąść. – Doceniamy to, chociaż przyznaję, że nieco mnie zdziwiła i nadal dziwi treść wiadomości, którą mi pani zostawiła.

Rebecca ugryzła kawałek sernika i popiła herbatą.

– Wyobrażam sobie, ale nie chciałam udzielać panu Whidbey zbyt wielu informacji. Lubię z nim pracować, ale są pewne granice, których nie zamierzam przekraczać.

Też zjadł kawałek ciasta i przez chwilę się nim delektował. Wypił łyk kawy i zapytał:

– Jakież to są granice pani Horne?

Przyjrzała mu się z uwagą, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Granice obowiązku, służby i etyki, a pana twarz, sir, mówi mi o autorytecie i odpowiedzialności. Nazywam się Rebecca.

Też się uśmiechnął i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ona była zaskoczona ich instynktownym poczuciem koleżeństwa.

– Jeszcze nikt wcześniej nie komplementował moich zmarszczek – powiedział. – I sądzę, że pani też musiała zmierzyć się z jednym lub dwoma problemami w przeszłości. Obawiam się jednak, że musimy przejść przez ten etap wzajemnej nieufności.

Kiwnęła głową i sięgnęła po herbatę.

– Zdecydowanie tak. Czy jest coś, co może przyspieszyć ten proces? Był pan uprzejmy się ze mną spotkać i nie chciałabym zabierać więcej pana cennego czasu.

Nadal się nie przedstawił i była pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie.

– Na początek może zechciałaby pani wyjaśnić dlaczego chciała się pani z nami skontaktować?

Odłożyła filiżankę, oparła łokcie na stole i oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach, zastanawiając się jak właściwie powinna zacząć opisywać problem, ale uznała, że najlepsze będzie inne podejście.

– Czy Neil, czy jak on się naprawdę nazywa, powiedział panu jak uzyskał moje pozwolenie na wypożyczenie płytki Ashe'a? – zapytała starając się by jej głos wskazywał, że nie chowała do nich urazy.

– Powiedział, ale on lubi zostawiać wiele niejasności. Pozwala mi to na chwile kontemplacji, a nam obu pozostawia pole manewru. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam powiedział, że mieliście ostrą wymianę i że spodobało się pani jego zachowanie podczas tej wymiany, więc zgodziła się pani na wypożyczenie tego przedmiotu.

Roześmiała się, oczami wyobraźni widząc Neila jak pisze ów raport.

– Można to tak ująć – spojrzała mu w oczy i uznała, że był generałem. Też się uśmiechał, jakby wbrew sobie. – Tak – przyznała. – Przepraszam, ale przez ostatnie kilka dni niewiele spałam. Musi pan zrozumieć, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego jak metal, z którego zrobiona jest ta plakietka. A Neil drgnął jedynie nieznacznie, kiedy wspomniałam, że Juan starał się analizować ten stop. Od tego czasu znalazłam inny przedmiot zrobiony z tego samego, a sposób w jaki był przechowywany mówi, że _ktoś_ , gdzieś – i nie mam na myśli owego przeklętego idioty, od którego to mam – uznał, że jest niebezpieczny.

Spojrzała na niego, zmęczona, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jedynie to niezrozumiałe poczucie komfortu pozwoliło jej wygadywać takie rzeczy. On nadal siedział prosto, jedną dłonią obejmując filiżankę i obserwując ją z uwagą. Nie tylko słuchając, ale _słysząc_ , więc westchnęła z ulgą.

– Przepraszam, zazwyczaj mówię składniej. Wiedziałam, że ten idiota miał coś zrobionego z tego samego materiału i, że ten obiekt miał _cel_ istnienia, więc uznałam, że najlepiej będzie się skontaktować z ludźmi, którzy najwyraźniej wiedzieli, do czego służyła płytka, w nadziei, że powiedzą mi co z tym zrobić, albo jak to przechować, albo po prostu jak długo powinnam się tym zajmować. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzę na tę rzecz, przemawia do mnie... – rozciągnęła ręce, starając się znaleźć słowa, ale dodała tylko: – Mówi mi o mocy, niebezpieczeństwie i wieku. Więcej nawet, to jest przeznaczone do _użytku_ a nie dla dekoracji. Nie wiem jednak do czego można by tego używać, co mnie jeszcze bardziej niepokoi. – Potarła sobie skroń dłonią, ignorując ból głowy i upiła kolejny łyk zimnej herbaty, ale kofeina to kofeina. – Przyleciałam z Anglii, żeby to odnaleźć, prosiłam o przysługi, żeby przyspieszyć proces i znalazłam to w takim chaosie, jakby oryginalne tablety o odejściu Inanny w zaświaty były schowane pod tybetańskimi sztyletami wotywnymi, a wszystko wepchnięte do biurka Johna Dee. Oczywiście jego obserwacje astronomiczne przechowywane byłyby zupełnie gdzie indziej. – Nie oczekiwała, że będzie za nią nadążał, więc zakończyła: – Jeśli może pan sobie wyobrazić stertę rzeczy, gdzie prawdziwe skarby leżą pod fałszywymi diamentami wielkości pięści, a wszystko to ledwo jest widoczne spod wytartego aksamitu i beczek zgniłej gałki muszkatołowej, to może pan zrozumie przez co musiałam się przekopywać.

– Totalny bałagan na pierwszy rzut oka nie zawierający niczego wartościowego? A pani szukała tam jednej rzeczy? – zauważył w zamyśleniu, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że zrozumiał jej analogię lepiej niż przypuszczała. – Nic dziwnego, że jest pani zmęczona. Skąd pani wiedziała żeby w ogóle szukać?

Westchnęła. – Nie obrażę się, kiedy mi pan nie uwierzy, ale śniło mi się to.

Uniósł jedną brew, ale widziała jak się zastanawiał nad jej słowami. – Śniło się to pani. – Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. – I nie _jeśli_ , a _kiedy_. Gdyby pani chciała nas okłamać jestem pewny, że wymyśliłaby pani sobie lepszą historyjkę. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, cokolwiek pani znalazła, należało to do totalnego idioty?

– Tylko jeśli jest pan dla niego bardzo wyrozumiały. – Wypiła resztę herbaty. – Miał maniakalną obsesję na punkcie 'uwalniania' rzeczy od ich poprzednich właścicieli, całkiem bez oglądu na to, czy jego ofiary przeżyją kradzież. Składował to wszystko w jednym miejscu według własnych reguł segregacji, a sortował wszystko według _kolorów_! Nie według czasu powstania, kultury, materiału czy przeznaczenia. To aż żenujące jak długo zajęło nam przyznanie, że ten maniak rzeczywiście rysował trójwymiarowe tęcze, chociaż niektóre rzeczy nadal były w oryginalnych opakowaniach, niekoniecznie odpowiadających kolorystycznie zawartości.

– A gdzie w tej tęczy znalazło się miejsce na odcień srebra? – zapytał zaciekawiony, a ona zamrugała z zaskoczenia.

– Jeśli myśli pan, że to srebrne, to chyba nie rozmawiam z właściwą osobą – powiedziała cicho.

Kiedy się odezwał jego głos przeprosił ją bardziej niż słowa. – Musiałem być pewny, pani Horne. Jakiego to naprawdę jest koloru? I _co_ to jest? Wiadomość mówiła tylko, że to 'rzecz'.

– Tak, jest brązowo-złota, nie czerwono-złota, ale ten odcień nie odpowiada stopom złota, które znam, ani nawet stopom brązu i jest za stara, żeby nie było na tym pateny. Górna część przypomina bardziej kamień księżycowy, ale nie jest tak delikatna, jaki byłby kamień księżycowy.

Teraz zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie to ten sam metal, madame. Ale górna część? Może pani dokładniej wyjaśnić?

– Przepraszam – powiedziała zafrapowana. – To piramida. Pusta w środku, sądząc po wadze. Ale jeśli ma dziury, to regularne... jeśli pan wie co mam na myśli. Masa jest rozłożona równomiernie, więc jest stabilna. Jest bardzo ciężka i ma więcej hieroglifów. I jakieś inne symbole, astrologiczne i alchemiczne. A górną część tej piramidy można odłączyć. I jest zrobiona z białego, nieprzezroczystego kryształu.

Obecność kogoś nieśmiertelnego zahaczyła o jej nerwy i musiała wysilić wolę, żeby nie zareagować. Connor wszedł do środka, z książką w dłoni i Rebecca zerknęła na niego tylko przelotnie, jakby rzeczywiście był kimś obcym. Następnie spojrzała na siedzącego przed nią oficera – dowódcę Neil'a jak przypuszczała i zdaje się generała. Widziała na jego twarzy zmarszczki mówiące, że lubił się uśmiechać, chociaż teraz patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

Przez chwilę myślał o tym, co powiedziała a potem kiwnął głową. – Piramida, tak? Ile ścian? I jak duża?

Uniosła ponownie filiżankę, ale okazało się, że nie miała już herbaty, więc odłożyła ją i powiedziała:

– Pięć ścian, jeśli liczyć podstawę, sir, a odległość między moimi rękami to długość jednej ze ścian. Ściany są pochylone pod kątem czterdziestu lub czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Jest wysoka na około metr, gdyby umieścić na niej górną część.

Ostatnie zdanie go zaskoczyło.

– Tego kryształu nie ma na piramidzie?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie ma. I to też mnie martwi. Jeden z poprzednich właścicieli zrobił drewniany pojemnik, który trzyma obie rzeczy od siebie odseparowane. Grubość drewna między kryształem i metalem jest cztery razy większa niż grubość drewna, która oddziela piramidę od reszty świata. Grubsza nawet od tego, co oddziela _kryształ_ od reszty świata. A kryształ jest w całości opakowany od podstawy do szczytu, utrzymywany na miejscu przy pomocy również drewnianych uchwytów, nie metalowych. Ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, żeby go nie stłuc, a jeszcze więcej, żeby trzymać to z dala od metalu, szczególnie od tego właśnie metalu. – Kiwnęła głową. – Jednak w moich snach, obie części oddzielone były zwykłą chusteczką. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego taka różnica. To też mnie martwi.

Kątem oka widziała, że Connor obserwuje jedną z osób za barem, ale nie odrywała wzroku od siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny, który słuchał jej z taką uwagą.

– Wiem, że nie mam prawa o to prosić, ale może ktoś z moich ludzi mógłby zbadać ten obiekt?

Rebecca roześmiała się, wbrew sobie.

– Sir, przyjechałam tu, żeby wam zaoferować przechowanie tego, bo obawiam się, że ktoś może przypadkiem spowodować jakieś nieszczęście, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć i śmiem twierdzić, że nie będzie mógł mi pan powiedzieć, co to jest kiedy już się pan dowie. Nawet nie będę pytać, czy pan to rozpoznaje, żeby nie musiał mi pan mówić, że nie może mi pan powiedzieć z tego samego powodu. – Uśmiechnęła się, żeby pokazać, że rozumiała jego sytuację, a on też się uśmiechnął.

– Doceniam to, pani Horne i jesteśmy wdzięczni, że pani zadała sobie tyle trudu, żeby nas o tym poinformować. Niewielu by się na to zdecydowało. I chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. – Wyciągnął dłoń, nadal ciepłą od trzymania filiżanki z kawą. – Jestem George Hammond.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i uścisnęła jego dłoń ponad pustymi naczyniami. – Miło mi pana poznać, generale. Czy może admirale?

Jego uścisk był mocny i pokazywał, że traktował ją poważnie. – Generale, pani Horne – prawie zachichotał. – Ale może pani spróbować George. Gdyby pani mogła mi pokazać gdzie to jest?

– Oczywiście. – Stłumiła ziewnięcie. – Przepraszam, to było kilka bardzo długich dni. A pan może spróbować Rebeccę. Tak, chodźmy to zabrać z hotelu. I byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś podał mi jakiś bardziej bezpośredni sposób kontaktu, może adres email? – zasugerowała. – Biorąc pod uwagę prawo Murphy'ego wolałabym mieć twój adres i nie potrzebować go.

Kiwnął głową. – Na wypadek gdybyś miała kolejne sny? Oczywiście. – Wstał, a ona poszła za jego przykładem. – Najpierw jednak zajmijmy się piramidą, a potem powinnaś się przespać, zanim wrócisz robić porządek w jaskini Ali Baby.

Roześmiała się wbrew sobie. – A wiesz, że dokładnie tak to wygląda? – Kiedy wychodzili zauważyła z rozbawieniem, że nie spojrzał na barmanów ani razu. I zastanawiała się, które z nich należało do armii i kogo Connor zdecydował się śledzić. Stawiała na ładną blondynkę z przenikliwym spojrzeniem albo na dobrze zbudowanego czarnoskórego dżentelmena, który mówił bardzo dobrze po angielsku, chociaż chyba nie był to jego ojczysty język.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, czemu winne były z pewnością Kanada i Wielkie Jeziora. Po drugiej stronie ulicy Matthew opierał się o latarnię, czytając książkę i sprawiając wrażenie, że czekał na autobus. Zostawiła szalik rozwiązany, żeby powiedzieć mu, że wszystko w porządku, a potem schowała ręce do kieszeni i ruszyła w stronę hotelu.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia jej przyjaciele może pozwolą jej się przespać zanim skończą jej wymyślać za to, że wpakowała się w tajne operacje wojskowe. Już chociażby dlatego, żeby nie zasnęła w środku zdania.

Mała cena za chwilę spokoju, bez względu na to czy nastąpi ona przed czy po ich kazaniu.

 **KONIEC**

 **Od Autorki:** Tytuł ma dwa źródła. Sygnał oznacza sposób komunikacji, lub coś o dużym znaczeniu. Piramida jest obojgiem. Drugie źródło to słowa piosenki Emmy Bull: „Powiedz mi, co jest sygnałem, a co szumem." (org. "Tell me, please, what's signal and what's noise?")  
Tak, przepraszam, ale to nadal jest AU gdzie Rebecca miała ostatni kawałek kryształu Matuzalema.  
Val Whidbey skontaktował się z nią by dowiedzieć się czy byłaby skłonna sprzedać płytkę Asha (odziedziczoną po Grahamie Ashe, stąd nazwa) na miesiąc przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w Antykach. Raczej lubię tę postać, chociaż czasami nie ma on skrupułów. Może się jeszcze pojawi.  
Niektóre prace Louisa Vaupela można znaleźć online. Bardzo piękne rzeczy.  
Tak, Connor i Matthew zażądali by opowiedziała im ze szczegółami historię płytki i próby kradzieży. Znali również rysopis Jacka O'Neilla i starali się go wypatrzeć. A co do Matthew, który interesuje się magicznymi przedmiotami – jego pierwsze imię brzmiało Matthew z Salisbury. Dorastał w okolicy Stonehenge. Nic więcej nie trzeba wiedzieć, czyt. miało to sens, kiedy robiłam badania do tej historii i okazało się, że to napisałam.  
Jack O'Neill nazwał siebie Neil, kiedy Rebecca złapała go na próbie włamania i kradzieży w jej domu w Anglii.  
Inanna była sumeryjską boginią płodności, miłości i wojny (znana również jako Ishtar). Jej historia odejścia do świata podziemi oryginalnie była zapisana na kamiennych tablicach.  
John Dee był doradcą królowej Elżbiety I; poza tym był matematykiem, astronomem, astrologiem i okultystą.  
Jeśli chodzi o malowanie trójwymiarowych tęczy, to czy naprawdę myślicie, że Fiarelli był zdrowy psychicznie?  
Piramida jest zdalnym sterowaniem, chociaż nie mam pojęcia czym steruje. (Obawiam się, że to dawno zaginiony ha'tak we Wschodniej Europie.) Kryształ jest między innymi źródłem zasilania.  
Chusteczka w jej śnie była czerwona – znak niebezpieczeństwa.  
Jaskinia Ali Baby pochodzi z „Baśni tysiąca i jednej nocy" – opowiadanie „Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników". Jaskinia była pełna skarbów (również złota) i wejście miała zabezpieczone hasłem.  
Tak, Teal'C i Sam pracowali za barem (ku pamięci odcinka, gdzie Teal'C udawał kucharza). Rebecca nie zauważyła Daniela, który na zewnątrz pilnował Matthew.  
I ostatnia rzecz: nie wiem jak bardzo SGC powinno się martwić faktem, że jakaś Angielka potrafi odnajdywać naquadah w swoich snach. Jeśli się dowiem, z pewnością pierwsi się o tym dowiecie.


End file.
